Breeding A Better Mage
by HorrorZombabe
Summary: AU Mages in the Circle are forced to breed by the Chantry to create stronger but more docile mages. Chubby and sweet Addien Amell, the First Enchanter's star pupil, falls for the more seasoned Anders and the revolution begins. Written as a fill for the kink meme. M/F, M/F/M, noncon, dubcon, Anders/F!Amell, M!Hawke/M!Surana/F! Mage
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dragon Age and make no profit from this work.**

_This began as a fill for a prompt on the Dragon Age kink meme. The original prompt:_

_Let's say that a long time ago, the Chantry/Templars/Circles realized their ways of doing things wasn't quite working. Getting mages to behave was always a struggle, and added to the fact was that they wanted strong mages around when they needed them. So they start a program to breed strong, tractable mages._

_The Chantry/Templars evaluate and breed mages, working their way through the generations to develop strong, docile mages. They don't allow the formations of families, per se, but parents do know who their children are in order to force compliance. Mages who are agreeable to this get extra benefits, helping keep the mages brought in to the towers in line as well._

_Would love to see all the mages from both games: Amell, Surana, Wynne, Anders, the Hawkes (Malcolm, M or F!Hawke, Bethany)._

_Bonus:_

_- If the Hawke family was brought in when they were in Ferelden. Malcolm, Hawke and Bethany are in the program, Carver is sent to be a Templar (under the theory that mundane children of mages make better templars), and Leandra is allowed to stay to help out around the tower to keep the other Hawkes from doing anything stupid._

_- If Anders is still pretty much the same, defiant, always trying to escape. The punishment for each escape is solitary and the only time he's allowed to interact with other person is during breedings. He reluctantly comes to crave those sessions to keep from going crazy, and hates himself for participating in the Templars' sick plans and for enjoying it._

_- If some of the mages still plot to escape, and succeed, maybe taking their kids with them._

_**Chapter One:**_

It was cold, nearly intolerably so, and the backs of Anders thighs had long since gone numb from sitting on the even colder stone floor. Not only was the air frigid, but it was dark and he could only make out faint shadows and the sound of his own breathing. The silence had been maddening. The only change to his situation came when he was fed his meals. He almost welcomed the clatter of templar armor just so he could have one of his senses.

Anders rubbed at his legs with cold hands, trying to find some sort of warmth in the friction. It was his own fault, admittedly. He had attempted to escape again before the matching ceremony, but failed miserably. Now, he was confined to solitary quarters in the cold holding rooms far beneath the inhabitable floors of Kinloch Hold.

He just couldn't face it. The Matching Ceremony, which takes place every year, was tomorrow. He had managed to escape each year for long enough that he wouldn't have to participate, but this time around the matching was inevitable. He only hoped that there weren't enough women for the men or they would deem him unfit for breeding. Matches were permanent. Anders didn't like the thought if being tied to one person and rebelled.

Traditionally, the ceremony involved only new Enchanters, those who had passed their Harrowing within the past year. He would be a few years senior to the women- no, girls- to be paired with. He mentally listed those who had been Harrowed in the past year. Bethany Hawke, 14, recently brought to the Circle along with her elder brother and father who would also be participating in the match. Elaine Turbois, a frail Orlesian girl, only 16 but decent with elemental magic. Addien Amell, barely 16 but a favorite of the First Enchanter, chubby and a bit of a bookworm but incredibly talented in healing magic and potions. At 23, Anders was nervous to pair with one of these young girls to create a child.

Of course, Anders was no stranger to sex. Forbidden couplings in dark corridors, supply closets, empty classrooms, and with men and women alike. But they were men and women, not girls. Not young virgins. Fear that they would be unwilling, afraid, in pain all flashed through his mind, but not close to the fear he felt for them if no one was paired with them. They would be at the templar's mercy until the next matching unless they were found with child before then.

And he knew first hand how brutal templars could be.

If he was matched, he knew they would be abused mentally and emotionally every day. Raped by the templars, just not in a physical sense, until they were broken shells of people like most of the senior enchanters.

A door slammed and Anders was snapped from his thoughts. A tray was slid underneath the door through a hinged slot. The slot stayed open, giving him light enough to eat, until he slid the tray back.

"Preparations for the Match begin at dawn," a metallic voice echoed.

Anders gulped.

. . .

Anders sat in his smalls on a covered cot. Wynne, a senior enchanter, was performing exams on the Match candidates to ensure maximum fertility. He gripped the covering a she drew a small bit of blood into a vial.

"Didn't elude the templars this time, I see," she commented. Anders just grunted in response. "Its not a bad as you might think," she said, clutching his hand in hers. "They can ensure it will be a mage now. It will stay within the Circle. You can still be a parent to the child."

"I . . . its not that. I want the choice! To be with a woman or a man that I choose! Not just to make a child. Not because the templars made that choice. They choose-"

"That's enough," Wynne hushed him. "If they hear, if they know you're reluctant it will only be harder."

The tests continued in tense silence. They both knew what would happen if one of the partners were reluctant. Not only would the templars be present during their first coupling, but they would assist, using any means necessary to get the girl with child.

"Wynne. . ." Anders began. The woman turned to him. "Why don't you. . . you know?"

She sighed and shook her head. She handed him a small vial, uncorking it as it passed hands. "I did not have a match the first year. By the second, I was with child, and the third. . . the child had taken such a toll on my body that I was deemed unfit."

"And the child?"

"It was before they could assure the babes to be mages. He was raised by the Chantry," she said, voice tinted with sadness. "Now, drink. And follow instructions, always. It will be much easier for both of you."

The ceremony itself was a public affair. The men and women were lined up in the mess hall in front of previously Matched couples and a small army of templars. Anders tensed. There were more men than women. To his right stood the Hawke men, Garrett and Malcolm. So Malcolm, though already a father and fathering one of the candidates was not exempt from the Match, Anders thought. To his left stood Dredick Surana, a tanned elven lad of 17 summers. The two meet glances, knowing one of them would be paired with the young Hawke girl, the youngest candidate the circle had seen in some time.

"The Matching was designed to ensure the birth of well rounded, talented mages with the ability to resist even the strongest of demons," Gregior began. "The candidates have been tried and tested, and the match shall ensure the magic grows stronger."

Anders gulped. He noticed the women shifting uncomfortably opposite them. Bethany was shaking, Elaine had her eyes trained to the floor, andAddien bit her lip with such force a small dot of blood spotted the edge.

"For the first time in over a decade, the gentleman outnumber the ladies. As tradition follows, a woman will be shared by two men until the next Matching ceremony," Gregior continued.

Anders stomach plummeted to the ground. Fear decorated the ladies faces.

"In the matter of Enchanter Elaine, she will couple with Enchanters Dredick and Garrett," he began. Elaine began openly weeping across from him as she was pulled seedy from the podium. The two men followed, flanked by templars. Anders' stomach plummeted further. He would be paired with the young Hawke girl. Knowing, she looked to him with pleading eyes.

The Match continued. "In the matter of Enchanter Addien, she will be coupled with Enchanter Anders."

The unrest in the room was audible. The templars must be mad! That left young Bethany to pair with her own father!

Anders tried to resist when the guards pulled him from the podium, but he knew it was useless. The match was binding. He feared less for himself than he did for the other pair.

"This can't be!" he shouted when the door closed behind him, leaving him alone with Addien.

" Sorry to disappoint you," she mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed, the only furniture in the cramped room.

"No, not that!" he insisted, moving closer to her. "Bethany. The only man left is her father! They can't do this! Its not right!"

"We shouldn't worry about others. It is not our place," she stated softly.

Anders groaned. "Do you always do what is expected? What is ordered of you? That man is about to conceive a child with his daughter!" he hissed.

"It is not a concern of ours," she whispered. Her hands trembled in her lap.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he nearly shouted at her. "Or are you too afraid to lose your position of Irvings favorite?"

"Of course it bothers me!" she spat back. "But we can't change anything!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Dragon Age and make no profit from this work.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Anders let out a frustrated groan and slumped beside her. "You've never rebelled, have you? Always followed what they ordered of you."

"It is easier if you obey. It hurts less," she explained.

So she was paired with him to dull his rebellion. Anger snarled within him. A loud thud in the door caused him to jump up.

"Hey! Enough yelling in there, our we will intervene!" A hallow voice shouted from the corridor.

Addien looked up at him with fear in her eyes. They both knew what that meant. The templars would enter and force her down, push Anders into her until completion. The thought sent a chill down his alive.

"Just stay quiet," he whispered before sitting back on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his boots before laying his head on the pillows and loosing himself in thought.

"We have to-" Addien began.

"No, we don't. Ruffle your hair. Get partially undressed. Make them think we did. Is your maidenhead intact?" He asked coolly. She shook her head. "Good. If they. . . examine you afterward, they won't know we didn't."

"But-"

"I won't lay with you," he interrupted.

Addien flinched. "I'm sorry. I . . . don't mean to be unattractive," she whispered in a shaking voice. She dropped from the edge of the bed and sat on the floor out of his sight.

Anders sighed. "That's not it. I'm not giving in to them. What they are doing is wrong."

Several minutes passed in silence and Anders found himself drifting to sleep. Addien had not moved from her space on the floor. They had broken her. There was not an ounce of rebellion in her, and Anders briefly wondered how they had bent the woman so easily to their will before he found himself in the Fade.

...

"Let me go!"

Anders jumped up, nearly falling from the bed in fright. Hands quickly hoisted him up and pressed him roughly on the wall.

"Let me go!" Addien repeated, struggling against the Templar.

"It has been several hours and you have not even touched one another," the templar at his back hissed to him as he began to undress him.

Anders looked over to Addien and saw her face flush as the templar removed her robes. "I wanted to, but he didn't! Please, I'm trying to obey!" She pleaded.

"Pitiful woman, can't even seduce a notably promiscuous man," the armored man hissed at her.

"Leave her be!" Anders shouted, struggling against the other man. He threw him to the floor, now free of clothing other than his smalls.

"We will remain until your seed has been transferred," one of the men had said, taking a position by the door. The statement sounded so impersonal, so. . . cold. They were breeding people like animals.

The second templar still clutched Addien tightly, his chest against her bare back as if displaying her to him. Her eyes were tightly locked shut and her lips in a thin line as she tried to hold back tears. His hand was running over the soft curve of her hip, caressing a pink puckered scar that marred her flesh.

"See, he doesn't want you," the templar whispered to her. "You're repulsive. But we could still have fun with you. No one would ever know as long as you are found with child."

"You will unhand her, Ser Coffer," a new voice commanded from the door.

"Cullen!" Addien squeaked, curling in herself in an attempt to cover her exposed flesh.

Coffer groaned and threw Addien near the bed. She stumbled caught herald on the edge. Coffer took his place at the other side of the door. Addien crossed her arms over her exposed chest, hunched over on the edge of the bed. She looked to the templars nervously.

"I do not wish to intervene unless necessary," Cullen explained. "We have already been meet with much reluctance this evening. Coffer, Ash, please return to your own quarters." The other templates hesitated before taking their leave. He addressed Addien, who was now clutching her discarded robes to herself. "Are you hurt?"

Addien shook her head. "This is completely wrong!" Anders shouted, crossing the rim to stand before Cullen. "Its bad enough for your lot to breed us like Mabaris, but to do so with force is-"

"Not protocol. I assure you, the templars responsible will be reprimanded. I will remain to ensure the Match has been completed," his eyes softened on Addien's shaking form.

"Reprimanded! Hah!" Anders continued, "They play with people like toys, and all they get is a slap in the wrist before they go off and do it again!"

"Anders," her soft voice began. "Its not our place-"

"Not our place? Not our place!" Anders yelled. She shrank back. "Don't you see what they're doing? They aren't only breeding us, they're creating a perfect docile army of mages. Those that rebel, they beat down, intimidate into submission!"

"That is enough, ser," Cullen interrupted. "As I said, I do not wish to intervene. Once the task has been completed I will take my leave."

"Hah!" Anders spat. "So low have the templars fallen."

"Our actions are approved by the Chantry."

"Please," Addien whispered, grabbing Anders' wrist. He turned and saw the tears slicking her face. "Can we get this over with?"

Anders expression softened. "You don't want this. For once, rebel! Say no!"

"Complete the necessary task. I do not with to intervene. We have been met with much resistance this evening and-"

"Of course! You're having a young girl violated by her own father while two men share another girl! This is wrong!"

"I know," Cullen said without emotion. "Please complete your task."

"C-cullen?" Addien stuttered. Cullen straightened with an audible clank of armor. "C-can't you report that it's been done? I. . . really don't want you to watch."

"I know," Cullen sighed. He seemed at war with himself. "You will undergo an exam in the morning. Ensure the task has been completed or there will be repercussions. For all parties." He turned and closed the door softly behind him.

"What does he mean?" Anders asked, taking a seat bedside Addien on the bed.

"They will make sure your. . . seed. . . is inside me," she started, her voice barely above a whisper, "And if it's not, we'll be punished. Cullen included." She paused and turned to Anders. "What's it like outside?"

Anders was puzzled at the change of topic. "You don't remember? How old were you when you were brought here?"

Addien shook her head. "I don't remember."

"Nothing before the Circle?" Addien shook her head. "Outside is. . . wonderful. Though, the first time it seemed blinding, so bright. But the sunlight was warm, so different from the heat we have in here. It radiates, kind of like. . . he placed his palm near her shoulder, hovering just a bit away. "You can feel the heat of my palm, though I'm not touching you, right? It's kind of like that."

Addien have him a weak smile. "I wish I could feel the sun."

"There's a spot. . . a window on one of the higher floors. I think it's used for airflow, but the grate has been removed."

Addien perked. "So, you can see outside? Will you show me?"

"Yes. Next week when we are not confined to this room," he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Dragon Age and make no profit from this work.**

_**Chapter Three**_

One week with no classes, chores, or interaction with others - that was the traditional first week of the Match. They deliver food to the room three times a day along with vials of fertility enhancing potions. The Match partners have a bathing chamber and a bedroom. Their only purpose is to conceive a child.

"Have you been with a man before?" Anders asked, lounging on the bed once more. He patted the space beside him and she timidly sat, both of them still clothed in only their undergarments. After a moment Addien nodded. "Good, at least I won't be tasked with being your first then. Come closer, I'm not going to bite. Well, not unless you want me to."

Anders chucked but stopped when Addien stayed silent, sitting with her back to him. She mumbled something, but Anders couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"Just make it quick. . . please," she repeated.

Anders grabbed her arm and pulled her to lay back on the bed, pulling her head into his lap. She yelped at the movement, but did not fight him. "I can make it enjoyable," he proposed. "We're stuck together, so might as well make the best of it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, drawing circles on her arms with his fingertips.

"For being the one you're. . . stuck with," she mumbled.

Anders sighed. "You're not unattractive. A little chubby, but curves are good. And probably inexperienced. But you can learn."

"How could you want someone who has been plucked?" She looked up at him and the honesty in his eyes broke his heart.

"It was a templar wasn't it? Your first?" Anders brushed stray hairs from her face with the back of his knuckles. She just nodded. "You mustn't listen to them. Many have been corrupted and only with to use mages to sate themselves. You're not repulsive or damaged or useless or anything else they've put in your pretty little head."

"You think I'm pretty?" Her eyes had gone wide and her cheeks flushed.

Anders sighed. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I can't stand what they put us all through. It's inhumane. Least they could do is let us get to know eachother before forcing us to do this." Addien giggled lightly. "Ah, there you are. I think that's the first time I've seen you smile."

"Tell me more about what it's like outside," Addien begged.

Anders smiled and pet her head, still cradled in his lap. "My favorite thing has to be the way it smells after it rains. It's so clean, even though there's so much mud and muck, and everything is wet. But the air itself feels cleansed. The air here is just so suffocating."

"Have you been to the greenroom?" Addien asked suddenly. "It's where much of the vegetation we consume and herbs we use grow. They have little tracks in the ceiling and they push water through to simulate rain. I know it's not the same, but I understand that feeling, the air feeling cleansed."

"I haven't been. We'll have to pay a visit."

"We?" that slight smile played on her lips again.

Anders nodded. "We're. . . going to be spending a lot of time together. It would be best if we at least enjoyed eachothers company."

"Are you going to try to leave again?"

Anders froze. "I. . .can't say. Freedom calls to me, even though I know I'll end up right back here. Even if I just spend a few days outside, it's worth it."

"If you turn apostate. . . " Addien drifted off.

"Hmm?"

"What will happen to me?" she asked timidly. "Will I be given to the templars?"

Anders shifted. "I don't know. I. . . if I go. . . do you know how to swim?" Addien shook her head. "I thought so. You could leave too, if you knew how."

Addien pressed her finger to her lips. 'What if they're listening?' she mouthed.

Anders chucked. "I won't get you into any more trouble. We should begin this 'semen transfer' thing soon though, lest we are interrupted again." She tensed. "I'll make it enjoyable for you, it's alright. But we really don't want company."

"I'm not sure what to do," she admitted.

Anders pulled her from his lap and held her to his chest. Once she was curved into the space between his arm and chest, he pulled the leather band from her long dark braid and began to unravel the length. "So, what have you done?" he asked casually.

"Done?"

"Sexually. You've been with a man."

"I. . . it was painful. And quick. I really-" she choked out.

"It will be better this time, alright? I'll make sure of it," Anders said, tangling his fingers into her hair at the base of her neck. He grasped her hand and placed it on the side of his face and she ran her fingers over the silky strands.

Her eyes were still wide with fear and her hands moved with hesitation. Anders pulled her face closer and hovered over her lips. "It won't be so bad. You're in good hands." He pressed his lips to hers and she gasped into his mouth. He chucked and pulled back to kiss her cheek. He pressed her to lay her head on the pillows and bent to kiss her lips again. He used all the tenderness he could muster. This wasn't a quickie in a supply closet. He had time to get her to warm up to him and intended to make the most of it.

"If I hurt you or do something you don't like, say something," he whispered against her lips. She nodded and he straddled her thighs and leaned to kiss her again, keeping one hand buried in her hair while he leaned his weight on his elbow next to her shoulder and the other trailed down her neck. Addien whimpered and he grinned against her lips.

He ran his tongue over her lips and she gasped, but he continued to coax her mouth open. He caressed her moist muscle with his own and soon she was timidly mimicking the movements. He pulled away to admire her flushed face. He gave her a smile, she returned it.

"See, not so bad," he whispered, dipping to trail light kisses along her jawline. She giggled and squirmed underneath him. He continued his assault on her face, pressing his lips to her forehead and brow, down her nose and across her cheeks, around her mouth and down to her chin. By the end of it, she was a giggling mess beneath him.

Anders pressed his fingers at her sides, tickling her until she squirmed. "Anders! Stop!" she choked out between giggles. Her legs thrashed and she laughed loudly and openly for the first time he had ever seen. "Stoooooop," she protested, batting away his arms. She snorted through her laughter and he caught her by the wrists and pressed them beside her head.

He swept down and kissed kissed her firmly, darting his tongue out to seek hers. He kept a firm hold on her wrists, pressing his hard body against her soft form. She whimpered and he continued, moaning into her mouth as she became less tense, more pliable beneath him. He slid his hands down her arms, moving in a way to keep as much skin to skin contact as possible, then back up, caressing her forearms, kneading the flesh lightly as he moved.

He kissed down the corner of her lips, down her neck. He found a sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to writhe against him. He pressed himself tightly against her, allowing her to feel his hardened length press against her stomach. She gasped, and Anders wasn't sure if it was from his tongue trailing over that sensitive spot or from his erection pressing against her.

"Mmm . . . Addien. . ." he moaned into her neck. He ground his hips against hers and he groaned, nipping and sucking at that sensitive spot near her ear.

"Just get it over with," she pleaded, turning her head to lay limply on the mattress.

The progress he had been making slipped away. "Is it that unenjoyable?" he asked, pulling himself up to look at her. He released his grip on her wrists and tilted her head lightly to look at him. Her eyes were closed tightly and he leaned down to kiss the lids, feeling her dark lashes flutter lightly against his face. "I want you to enjoy this. What am I doing wrong? I'll try something different."

"So you make me feel good now just for it to hurt later?" she cried out.

"Hurt?" he asked stunned. ,"I'm not going to hurt you. Not purposely anyways."

"Sex. . . hurts. I. . . just get it over with."

"Oh, sweetie. Sweetheart no," he kissed her forehead. Her only experiences must have been violent. Anger raged with him. She was so young and already tainted at the hands of those monsters. It wasn't fair. "It's not going hurt. I won't hurt you. I promise." He kissed her cheek, trailing the path of her tears.

"Sweetheart, I'll make it good. I told you that. Have I hurt you yet?" She shook her head. "See? Trust me." He threaded his fingers through her hair, cupping the side of her head in his palm.

Anders leaned down to kiss her again and she whimpered when his lips trailed down to the edge of her breast band. "Have you been touched here before?" She nodded. "Did it hurt?" She froze. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'll make it better. Dr. Anders is here to take care of you."

Addien squirmed slightly but didn't stop him when he cupped her through the fabric of the band. He kneaded lightly, watching her face for a reaction. "See?" he whispered. "That isn't bad. No pain. Are you comfortable?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Can I remove this?" he asked, fingers coasting over the knot holding the band to her. She looked up at him and took a deep breath before nodding again. He made quick work of the knot, exposing the small swell of her breasts. Much like the rest of her, they were pale with just a slight, doughy, malleable curve. Her areolas were pale pink and lovely against her ivory skin. He kissed the top of each before cupping both and running his thumbs over the hardened peaks.

Addien's back arched against him and that flush decorated her cheeks again. "You're lovely," he whispered before taking one of her peaks between his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Dragon Age and make no profit from this work.**

_**Chapter Four**_

He suckled, gripping both breasts and kneading them, leaving the nipples exposed. While his mouth found one, he ran his thumb over the other, humming lightly in appreciation and sending vibrations through her chest.

He looked up at her, releasing her nipple from his mouth with a light pop. Her eyes were half lidded, watching him with interest as her hands clutched the sheets at her side. "Are you enjoying this?" he purred. She nodded. "Good." He opened his mouth wide to take in as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, biting lightly while his tongue circled her nipple. She gasped and her hand shot up to his head, clutching him to her breast. He looked up at her again, keeping contact with her eyes - circles of browns and flecks of green and gold, darkened slightly by lust. He moaned and made a show of running his tongue over her while she watched. He pulled her other peak between his fingers, lightly pinching and pulling.

She began whimpering under his touch and he started to grind his hips against hers, seeking friction. His member was now weeping from arousal, causing the front of his small clothes to have a wet patch. He would make her melt, make her orgasm and chant his name before he would reach his own completion, however.

He switched his ministrations to her other breast, licking, kneading, biting, and sucking her tender flesh. Both nubs were hard and swollen, the areas around them a darker pink and decorated with slight imprints of his teeth. He pressed his lips to one, kissing it before pulling and pinching with just lips.

"Anders," she keened, arching her back.

He ran his tongue back over it slowly before lapping at it. "Does this feel good, sweetheart?" He asked before taking her breast back into his mouth. She nodded and he smiled against her. He lifted his head to press his lips to hers. "This is just the beginning. Imagine what my tongue can do here," he said, cupping her between her thighs while his other hand kneaded her breast. She let out a yelp and he kissed her again. "It won't hurt, I promise," he assured her. "Forget everything, Addien. It's just me. Just focus on me."

He eased her smalls down over her hips, slowly and carefully, running his fingertips over her flesh all the way down, discarding them over the edge of the bed. She was without hair here, he noticed, and his eyes shot up to hers.

"They. . . prepped the women," she explained.

He ran his hands along the insides of her thighs, feeling the heat of her core without touching. "That's not fair," he whispered. "Wish I'd have the same opportunity." She gave him a puzzled look but he just slid down and kissed the inside of her thighs. He spread her slightly with his hands and inhaled her scent deeply.

Anders darted his tongue out to taste her before pulling some of the flesh between his lips and sucking. "See?" he breathed against her, the vibration causing her to shiver. "It won't hurt." He pushed her thighs to part further and set her legs on his shoulders. He spread her with his fingers and blew lightly on the pearl hiding in her folds. She squirmed and he chuckled. He darted his tongue out to lap at the bundle of nerves and he could swear she was holding back a scream a both of her hands gripped his head.

He hummed against her, pulling her clit between his lips to suck and tease with his tongue. She whimpered, clutching his hair tightly as she rocked her hips against his face. "So yummy," he moaned before teasing her entrance with his tongue and moving to circle her abandoned pearl with his thumb. She was soaked, her essence dripping into the sheets below. He eagerly lapped it before probing her with moist muscle. Slowly and carefully, his tongue entered her while his fingers worked her clit.

"Anders," she whimpered, her nails digging into his scalp. He moaned into her and she bucked her hips. "Anders. . . I. . . oh, Maker!" Her legs began to quake and he smiled against her folds, knowing she was nearing her release. He moved to lap at her pearl once more, gently gliding a single digit into her hot center and curving it while it moved within her.

"Anders, anders," she keened, rocking her goods with his movements. He added another finger to join the first, spreading them apart within her. She was just so terribly tight. The third finger was difficult, and she went over the edge just after it was seated inside.

"Anders!" she cried out, clutching at the sheets instead of his head. He felt her walls clutch around his fingers as he continued to run his tongue over the sensitive ball of flesh. When she tried to move away, he clutched tightly to a chubby thigh and continued moving his fingers within her, suckling her clit.

"Stop," she begged, squirming. "Please Anders."

"Trust me," he moaned into her. Within moments, the tension built with her again and she screamed his name.

Anders licked his lips before sitting up to loom over her. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked in a low voice. Her face was brightly flushed and her breathing heavy. She only nodded. He pressed his lips to her forehead, slightly damp with sweat.

"T-thank you," she stuttered out through heavy breaths. "What. . . what was that?"

Anders stared at her, melding himself to her side and draping an arm over her while the other cupped her face. "Don't tell me. . . you've never had an orgasm before?" She shiner her head and he grinned. "That's a shame. I'll be sure to give you plenty more then." He kissed her cheek and held her until her breathing became level.

"Anders?" she asked. He lifted his head from the pillow bedside her shoulder to look at her. "I . . . for what it's worth, I'm glad my Match was you. I was hoping. . . for you. And I'm sorry you have to baby me through this."

"Oh, sweetheart. I am happy that you are mine. I enjoy being the one making you feel good, ok? I wish that. . . I wish this was under different circumstances. That you were completely willing and not forced into this by them." He spat the last word, fury rising in him. He pushed it to the back of his mind, not wanting to frighten the girl before him and lose the progress he had made. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "In a perfect world, it would be like. . . on the outside, couples court, get to know eachother, before anything like this would happen. You deserve that. Every person here deserves that."

Addien hesitated before she lifted her hand to his face, cupping his cheek before threading fingers through his hair. He smiled before kissing her once more. "Do you think you're ready?" He asked after leaving her panting once more.

"Do you promise it won't hurt?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I promise, sweetheart," he whispered. He sat up to kneel and quickly pulled off his smalls, hissing slightly at the feeling. He was achingly hard and the loss of that support hurt. Her eyes locked with his as he moved her thigh to the side with his knee and sat between her legs. "If I hurt you, say something. At first, it may be uncomfortable, but I'll make sure you're ready before moving on." That look of fear crossed her face but he smiled and caressed her thighs. "Trust me," he pleaded, leaning over to rest his weight on one arm beside her shoulder. The other hand moved between them to grasp his hardness, guiding it between them. He ran it along her slit, causing her to gasp when he found her oversensitive nub. He found her entrance and waited, leaning down to kiss her before slowly sliding is.

Addien's hands gripped his upper arms, whimpering slightly into his mouth as he slowly inched himself within her. She was unbelievably tight, and even though she was incredibly wet, it was difficult to guide himself inside. He did not break the kiss until he was fully seated inside, eyes seeking hers for approval.

Her eyes were tightly shut, fluttering open in surprise when he caressed her cheek. "When you're ready, let me know," he whispered into her ear, licking at the sensitive spot on her neck. He remained with his weight on one arm, the other sliding over her body to caress her, her walls still clenching around him from the intrusion.

"T-thank you," she stuttered out through heavy breaths. "What. . . what was that?"

Anders stared at her, melding himself to her side and draping an arm over her while the other Cupper her face. "Don't tell me. . . you've never had an orgasm before?" She shiner her head and he grinned. "That's a shame. I'll be sure to give you plenty more then." He kissed her cheek and held her until her breathing became level.

"Anders?" she asked. He lifted his head from the pillow bedside her shoulder to look at her. "I . . . for what it's worth, I'm glad my Match was you. I was hoping. . . for you. And I'm sorry you have to baby me through this."

"Oh, sweetheart. I am happy that you are mine. I enjoy being the one making you feel good, ok? I wish that. . . I wish this was under different circumstances. That you were completely willing and not forced into this by them." He spat the last word, fury rising in him. He pushed it to the back of his mind, not wanting to frighten the girl before him and lose the progress he had made. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "In a perfect world, it would be like. . . on the outside, couples court, get to know eachother, before anything like this would happen. You deserve that. Every person here deserves that."

Addien hesitated before she lifted her hand to his face, cupping his cheek before threading fingers through his hair. He smiled before kissing her once more. "Do you think you're ready?" He asked after leaving her panting once more.

"Do you promise it won't hurt?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I promise, sweetheart," he whispered. He sat up to kneel and quickly pulled off his smalls, hissing slightly at the feeling. He was achingly hard and the loss of that support hurt. Her eyes locked with his as he moved her thigh to the side with his knee and sat between her legs. "If I hurt you, say something. At first, it may be uncomfortable, but I'll make sure you're ready before moving on." That look of fear crossed her face but he smiled and caressed her thighs. "Trust me," he pleaded, leaning over to rest his weight on one arm beside her shoulder. The other hand moved between them to grasp his hardness, guiding it between them. He ran it along her slit, causing her to gasp when he found her oversensitive nub. He found her entrance and waited, leaning down to kiss her before slowly sliding is.

Addien's hands gripped his upper arms, whimpering slightly into his mouth as he slowly inched himself within her. She was unbelievably tight, and even though she was incredibly wet, it was difficult to guide himself inside. He did not break the kiss until he was fully seated inside, eyes seeking hers for approval.

Her eyes were tightly shut, fluttering open in surprise when he caressed her cheek. "When you're ready, let me know," he whispered into her ear, licking at the sensitive spot on her neck. He remained with his weight on one arm, the other sliding over her body to caress her, her walls still clenching around him from the intrusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Dragon Age. I make no profit from this work.**

_**Chapter Five**_

The walk from the Matching ceremony and the wing set aside for new Matches was far, far to short for Elaine. The past two Weeks had been filled with trying to cope with the idea that a man she didn't know would be invading her body. She had tried, in those weeks, to find a friend, someone, anyone she knew and might trust to remove the burden of this being her first time, but the Templar guard would always find a way to interrupt.

Now, not only would she be losing her virginity to a stranger, she would have to cope with her body being invaded by two men tonight and every night sanctioned by the Templars until she conceived a child. Her stomach turned and she had to stop the brisk pace the guards had set to prevent losing her stomach contents.

"Move," a templar ordered prodding her back with an armored hand. The two mages turned and looked back at her. The human mage, Hawke, she believed others had called him, reached his hand out and pulled her tightly to his side.

"Breathe, keep your head down, stand by me," he whispered hoarsely in her ear before pulling her along. She shivered at the touch his hand at the small of her back, but did as she was instructed, favoring his gentle guidance to the hard jabs to her backside.

Once they reached their assigned room, Hawke was nearly carrying her, her feet lifted slightly off the ground as he clutched her tightly to his side. She had forgotten to move her feet at one point, so absorbed in her fear. Her build was so tiny, standing nearly a head shorter than the elven mage, and nearly two shorter than the massive Hawke. She was skinny, almost to the point of being unhealthy, and it was no surprise that he could carry her with ease.

This only added to her fear. If he could lift her with such ease, he could hurt her even easier. He set her down as the templars opened the door and she stole a glance to the the elven mage. He was attractive, with lovely olive skin and dark hair, a slender frame- so much less threatening than the larger frame of Hawke. What was his name? Derrick? Dirk? Elaine couldn't quite recall.

The sound of the door closing behind her as the templars took their leave brought her to her knees. She curled in on herself, sobbing, tugging at her wavy blonde locks.

Elaine nearly screamed when she felt two slender arms snake around her, lifting her under the knees and cradling her shoulders, before carrying her to the bed. She shook violently with her tears and when she was set gently on the bed, she curled up like a little pill bug, clutching her knees tightly to her chest while hiding her face in her legs and a curtain of blonde hair.

"Shh, sweetling. Its alright," Hawke coaxed, rubbing his large palm up and down her back as he sank into the mattress beside her. "Dredick, can you grab a cloth and some cool water?"

The elf made a noise of recognition low in his throat before silently disappearing into the bathing chamber. Hawke continued rubbing the small woman's back, calming her sobs into a sniffle. "Its all right," he repeated softly.

When Dredick returned, he wordlessly wet the cloth in a small bowl of water and tilted the girl's chin with the tips of his fingers. Hawke continued his soothing motions on her back as the elf carefully washed the tears from her face. "There now, sweetling. Its all right," the larger man cooed, pulling her into his lap.

Dreddick gave the other man a curious look before setting down the bowl and joining them on the bed, laying his head on the young woman's shoulder. He clasped her hand in both of his. Her tears eventually quieted and she fell asleep between the two mages.

...

"What's this, then?" A loud voice echoed through the chamber. "Get on with it!" Elaine woke, clutching tightly to Hawke while Dredick sat beside her. "Get on with it," the Templar repeated, prodding the human mage with the pommel of his sword.

Hawke groaned, disturbed from his own slumber and finally opened his eyes to the scene before him. Two Templars, Sers Coffer and Ash, standing threateningly in the doorway, both with swords drawn. Elaine shivered beside him with Dreddick glaring daggers at the men.

"Haven't even plucked her yet? Oh. Oooh," Ash said, turning to his comrade, "That elf is the one they say was found in the stairwell diddling another man. No wonder she hadn't been touched, the men don't know how!" He laughed before pointing his blade in Dredick's face. The elf glared at him, but Ash made a gesture to move aside with his sword. Elaine whimpered when his weight lifted off the bed and he moved to stand in the corner. "Time for a lesson in anatomy then. You there, the Hawke boy," he said, gesturing to the mage remaining on the bed with his sword. "Undress her for us. And no funny business."

"Aye, no funny business," Coffer parroted. "Not that you lot can do much with all the magebane running in your blood." The pair of templars laughed. When Hawke didn't move, he stepped forward to hit the man in the temple with the pommel of his sword. Elaine screamed, but was quickly silenced when Hawke's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh, sweetling," he pleaded, rubbing his head with his free hand. "Stay quiet. Don't fight. I'm sorry," he said quietly before moving to unbutton her high collared robes. She remained still, allowing Hawke to undress her while silent tears streamed down her face. She hiccuped and hawke pressed a kiss to her temple, breaking away to tug at the hem of her robes and pull them awkwardly over her head. "I'm sorry, sweetling."

Hawke ghosted his hands over her shoulders and pulled her slightly behind him on the bed, putting himself between her and the armed and armored guards. "We will get it done, she doesn't need-"

"Ha ha! He thinks we'll just walk away from this. That's priceless!" Coffer laughed deeply. "We didn't tell you to stop, mage. Keep going."

"I won't allow this! She's just a girl! She shouldn't be spread and put on display! Don't you have sisters? Mothers?" Hawke shouted, caging the girl behind his back as the Templars closed in.

"Get out of the way, boy. Let the men-"

"Andraste's flaming. . .Ser Coffer, Ser Ash. Greagoir's Office. Now!" Cullen shouted, interrupting the disturbing scene.

"We're just obeying orders, Sir. By any means necessary, that's what he-"

"Now, Ash!" Cullen bellowed. The two templars filed out, leaving Cullen to clean up their mess. Elaine wailed from behind the large form of Hawke, who still shielded her protectively. Dredick was slumped against the wall, body slouched but eyes watching the man very carefully. "Right then," Cullen stammered. "Carry on. And if they. . . interrupt again. No, no they won't. I. . . I'm sorry, carry on."

"Thank you, Sir," Hawke nodded to the flustered templar.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Cullen said with a bow before exiting.

...

Andraste's holy-

Those men. No, boys. How much trouble could they cause in one evening? First, assaulting lovely Addien and. . . oh what was his name? Anders, Anders. That's it. Maker, I hope he's gentle with her. But the mages. . . if they're left on their own, they're kind to one another, gentle, he's seen it before elsewhere. But these. . . everyone here is so damaged. What in the void is going on?

Now there's this. What else could go wrong tonight? Not only that, the lyrium supply is low. Shipments from Orzamaar have been delayed and all the templars are on edge or suffering from withdrawal. The only word from the Dwarven city was it was closed, no one in or out. They had petitioned the Chantry in Denirim to open their reserves, but no reply came.

Four vials, that was what Cullen had left and that was it. Four. He had lasted the past three weeks on four, perhaps he could make it stretch to for weeks. The thought of the sweet tang of the blue liquid had Cullen licking his lips but a scream in the hall knocked him from his lyrium day dream.

Oh, Maker. What now?


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Dragon Age and make no profit from this work.**

_**Chapter Six**_

"Shh, its alright. You're safe. Its alright," Hawke comforted, turning to hold the hysterical girl. She clutched at his robes, burying her face in his chest.

"Please," she choked, "Please, I haven't. . . I don't want to." She choked on her tears and went into a fit of coughs.

"Sleep. Its alright, shh. We don't want to hurt you, go to sleep," Hawke pat her head and helped her to lay back on the bed as her sobs quieted. He grabbed the discarded cloth from the bowl near the bed and wiped her face clean before pulling the covers over her tiny frame.

He looked at Dredick and gestured to the bathing chamber. The elf nodded and stood to follow the other mage. Once contained in the small room, just barely big enough for them both to stand and close the door, Hawke backed the elf against the wall, pressing a much of himself as he could against the smaller man.

Dredick made no protest as his lips were assaulted, licked, nipped and sucked until the were red and swollen. He wrapped his arms around Hawke's neck, running the tips of his slender fingers across the base of his neck, causing the other man to shiver.

"I have missed you," Hawke moaned into his mouth. Dredick only moaned in agreement as he was pressed even harder against the stone wall.

With a groan of protest, he pulled away and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "How are we going to get through this, Dee? She is so small, so young. She doesn't deserve this. She should have a choice."

Dredick's hands dropped to his waist and slightly kneaded up Hawke's tense back. Hawke let out a sigh of appreciation, nuzzling into his slender neck. They held eachother close and just stood there, content in eachothers presence. Finally, Dredick moved his hand up to cup Hawke's scruffy face and they locked gazes, Hawke's blue boring into Dredick's intense green, searching.

"I don't know how you do it, Dee," the larger man said. "You can tell me so much without using any words at all."

Dredick's face softened into a smile, dimple forming at one corner of his mouth. Hawke leaned in to kiss his cheek before they parted and ruffled his dark silken locks.

"They'll know if we haven't lain with her," Hawke sighed. "So we must. I just. . . she reminds me of Beth. I know, they don't look anything alike. Maker, I hope Beth is alright. She would have been paired with. . . Anders, I think. They would not have paired her with family. He's a gentle lover. Don't look at me like that," he paused to give the elf's hand a squeeze. "I'm the one who should be jealous. Who was the one you were 'diddling' in the stairwell, huh?" True to his nature, Dredick remained silent as his cheeks reddened.

"You can't be serious. Anders? Really?" Hawke asked with a laugh. The elf only nodded and pressed himself to the other man. "I know, I much prefer you, as well. Now, let's take care of our little lady."

When the pair exited the bathing chambers, they found Elaine sitting on the bed, covers wound completely around her. Hawke smiled, she looked like a little cocoon. Her wide, grey eyes watched him as he approached the opposite side of the bed and flickered to Dredick, who sat on the opposite edge of the bed.

"I'm scared," she whimpered, clutching the covers closer around her.

"Yes, sweetling, I know. But you don't have to be," Hawke started, lightly brushing the hair from her eyes. "We don't want to hurt you, ok? But you know this has to be done." She only watched him as he scooted closer. "I'm Hawke. Garrett Hawke. And Mr. Strong and Silent over there is Dredick. You're Elaine, right? I hear you're fantastic with flame." She nodded, watching him intently as Dredick pulled her to his chest. "So listen, if we don't. . . with you. . . they'll do it. And you don't want that, you really don't." She just nodded again.

Dredick pulled the covers, slowly unwrapping her. The buttons at the top of her robes remained undone and slipped off her shoulder. She must have redressed after the previous incident. The elf pressed his lips to the bare skin at the base of her neck and she quickly pulled away, only to be pressed to the chest of Hawke. Fear flashed in her eyes. Hawke only wrapped his arms gently around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Please, princess. We're not going to hurt you. We. . . both prefer men. Not that you're not attractive or anything, you're quite lovely." Hawke nervously chuckled to himself. "We will take good care of you. Won't take advantage, just make things as easy and pleasant as possible. We can kind of fake it to a point, if you'd like. Um, are you. . . I mean to say have you ever. . ." Elaine shook her head. "I was afraid of that."

Dredick moved closer, sandwiching the young woman between them. His hands gently moved over her and tugged at the hem of her robes.

"Dee. . ."Hawke started, shaking his head. Dredick gave him a curious look but released his hold on the fabric and wrapped his arms around the girl. "We can do this without. . . truly. . .what's the word I'm looking for? Without penetrating you. Your first time can be with someone you choose, if you wish it."

"I don't understand," she whimpered, "Won't they check?"

Hawke nodded. "They may check to see if your maidenhead is intact and to see that your. . . flower has been fertilized, so to speak."

"I still don't understand. If you don't-"

"You can be deflowered by things other than a man, sweetling," Hawke said suggestively. Dredick grabbed her hand and adjusted it so all but two fingers curled into a fist. "You can do it yourself, at your own pace, mindful of you're own pain."

"And the seed?" she whispered, shivering as Dredick took her fingers between his lips.

"It can be moved, you know. Again, you can use your own hand to accomplish this," Hawke explained, eyes darkening as he watched Dredick's tongue run over her slender digits.

"I. . . I'm not sure. Will it really work?" Elaine stuttered, also focused on Dredick's tongue running over her skin. The feeling stirred something within her and she watched the two men eye eachother.

"We just have to convince them for morning, sweetling. If you change your mind on anything else, we have all week. I don't. . . we don't want to feel like rapists. We don't want to take that choice from you," Hawke whispered, his voice slightly graveled by lust as he watched his lover.

They told her to watch. Well, Hawke told her, Dredick only nodding as he released her fingers from his mouth. They told her she only needed to undress as much as she was comfortable. And then Dredick pulled her legs straight and ran his hands under her robes, tugging at her smalls.

"Just touch yourself, sweetling," Hawke said, pulling his own robes over his head. "We won't violate you. Touch yourself." Elaine lifted her hips and allowed the elf to pull the scrap of fabric down her thighs. In seconds, both men stood in nothing but their smalls, pressed close and devouring eachothers lips. Elaine jumped when Dredick opened his eyes and stared at her. He rolled his hips against the other man, extracting a groan from Hawke, and held up his hand with two fingers extended toward Elaine.

She flushed and covered her eyes with both hands and curled in on herself. Embarrassing, so embarrassing, having her watch them and. . . and what? Devirginize herself? Was that even possible? She couldn't deny a certain feeling that pooled between her legs as she watched the two men. They were undoubtedly beautiful- Hawke looked like he had been carved from stone, all chiseled muscle scarred lightly from the elements; Dredick was a woodland God, lean and fit with gorgeous golden skin.

She jumped when hands touched her back and then peeled her hands from her face. It was Dredick; his hands were smaller and softer, almost like a woman's. He pressed kisses to her palms and let them rest in her lap while her eyes flashed open. He gently pushed her robes up to her knees and took one of her hands and guided underneath.

"You need to, sweetling," Hawke whispered, pulling Dredick from her. The elf gave her a smile, holding those same two fingers out to her. "Watch us, only if you wish, find what makes you feel good. If you'd like assistance, you may ask. Do you understand, princess?" Elaine nodded, but did not move otherwise.

"Under, under, sweetling. We're not getting anywhere," he pulled Dredick closer and slid his hands up the other man's thighs. They both stared at her, waiting for her to move. He continued caressing Dredick's thighs and eventually moved up to cup the hardening bulge in the other man's smalls. The elf gasped and buried his face in Hawke's chest, clutching his arms tightly. Elaine hesitated before slipping her hand under the hem of her robe, still being watched by the eyes of the larger mage. Content with his progress his eyes closed and he let out a low moan when Dredick's tongue found his nipple.

Elaine was curious and her other hand cupped her budding breast, taking in a sharp breath when her fingers found the hardening bud through the fabric. She watched as Dredick's tongue extended to caress the other man and did her best to imagine how it would feel. That feeling between her thighs deepened and she timidly traced a path up her thighs to hover over her sex.

"That's it, go ahead," Hawke urged, watching her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Dragon Age and make no profit from this work.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Oh, he could smell her arousal. Sweet and tangy, and he licked his lips and traced his tongue over Hawke's firm pec. So long it had been since he had lain with a women. Women in the tower were all broken, torn apart by the lifestyles of the Matched, or far too young. No, it was more pleasant with men. How cruel that they had to defile their princess, this sweet little creature, terrified.

His ears twitched when he heard her throaty moan and his eyes darted to her, observing her flushed face, her hand on her clothed breast, the other wandering under the skirt of her robe, her eyes watching them, stoney grey and lust filled. He growled against Hawke's chest, the other man's hand dipping under the waistband of his underclothes.

"Not unless invited," Hawke hissed in his ear. He looked up at the other man. "Don't give me that look," Hawke said, tilting his chin up. "Am I not enough for you now?" Dredick shook his head, and quickly found himself bent over the edge of the bed, smalls at his ankles. Hawke spread his thighs with a knee and reached between to grip his length. Dredick let out a hiss, squirming under Hawke's ministrations but keeping his eyes on the girl.

He shook when Hawke kissed the base of his neck and pressed his own length against the cleft of his rear through only a single layer of cloth. Dreddick clutched at the sheets. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he caught a peek under the young woman's robe and let out an agonized moan.

Hawke pressed his lips to his ear, the hot, moist breath sending shivers down his adobe and a heat straight to his groin. "You really would rather have her, wouldn't you?" He breathed into his ear. Hawke's hand closed around his throat and Dredick whimpered.

"Don't hurt him!" Elaine pleaded, scrambling across the bed.

"He likes it," Hawke insisted, pulling away from the elf. Her eyes darted between the two men and Dredick nodded.

"I. . . are you sure? Is that how. . . how this all is supposed to be?" she asked, kneeling inches from the elf.

"Its. . . complicated. I'm sorry we're confusing you," Hawke sighed, stepping away from the bed. Elaine moved to stand as well, but her hand was clutched quickly by Dredick.

She stopped and looked down at him, still bent over the bed, his eyes locked with hers as he ran his tongue over her fingers. He pulled one into his mouth, sucking lightly and grinding into the bed. His tongue flicked out to lave over the thin skin between the digits.

"He wants you," Hawke spat, turning from the pair to face the door.

Dredick released her hand, a thin thread of saliva connecting his mouth and her flesh briefly before breaking. He slumped to the floor and crawled to the other man. "Garrett," he spoke, his voice low and rich as he clutched him around his thighs.

Hawke's face softened as he looked down at him. He combed his fingers through the kneeling man's hair in a comforting gesture. "I love it when you say my name," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, Dee. You know how jealous I get." The elf just looked up at him with his deep emerald eyes. "Play with yourself, Princess. We still need to break your maidenhead," Hawke stated, turning to look at the girl scrambling off the bed. His hand absently stroked Dredick's head.

"I don't know what to do," Elaine whined, curling in on herself on the bed once more. "I can't. I don't know!"

"Shh, sweetling. Come now, lay back, " Hawke instructed, crossing the room to oversee the young girl, Dredick trailing behind him. "On the pillows, that's it," he guided with a gentle touch. "I won't. . . I won't touch you, I'm just going to show you. Either lift or remove your robes."

Dredick knelt on the bed, helping her lift the heavy fabric over her head. "I feel weird," she admitted, squeezing her thighs together.

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you, ok?" Hawke cooed, sitting on the opposite side of her. Dredick spread out on the other side, laying next to her thin frame but not touching her as his gaze lingered over every inch of her flesh. "Dee, you're not helping," Hawke sighed.

"He's ok," Elaine insisted, turning her head to look at the elf. Both their cheeks flushed as eyes wandered and she timidly reached out her hand to settle over his. Her head turned as the mattress shifted on her other side, Hawke laying out beside her.

"Am I okay?" Hawke asked, catching her other hand in his, pressing close to her side.

"Y-yes," Elaine stuttered. Her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes darted between the two men beside her. Dredick wormed himself closer and she giggled at his awkward scooch across the bed. He smiled, the simple returning at the corner of his mouth. Hawke reached over her and took the other man's chin in his hand, running his thumb over Dredick's cheek. Hawke smiled at him and dropped his hand to Elaine's flat stomach.

"Spread, princess," he instructed, moving his and down to the top of her thigh. He slid down to bed a bit so his head was parallel with her navel and he hooked his arm around her leg to separate her thighs. "I need you to touch, alright? Like you were doing before."

Elaine reached her hand down between her legs just as Dredick caught her other leg in the crook of his elbow, mirroring Hawke's position. Her fingers were unsure, parting the slick folds with no definite destination. She continued for a few minutes, nervous with both men watching her, enraptured with the movements over her petals.

"You'll need to go in, sweetling," Hawke growled against her thigh. She shivered at the vibrations.

"I don't know where," she squealed, fingers still searching through her folds.

"May I?" Hawke inquired, hovering his hand over hers. She nodded and he lifted it from her wetness, placing his index and middle finger directly over hers and curling the rest. He guided it back down, pressing her fingers with his callused digits until they reached her center. "There. You'll push in there. And it will most likely hurt a bit at first."

Elaine whimpered when his hand left hers. He reached over her to allow Dredick to clean away her slick with his tongue before hugging her thigh with both arms. "How bad will it hurt?" she asked, still paused over the dip into her cavern.

"I don't know," Hawke admitted. "But it won't for long. It will feel good after a bit."

She looked over at the silent elf as he nuzzled into her thigh. She closed her eyes before working her fingers down, letting out a whimper as the painful stretch began.

"All at once. Its going to hurt less in the long run, or so I hear," Hawke suggested, holding her free hand tightly in an attempt to comfort the young woman.

A loud wail echoed through the chamber before Elaine scrambled to remove her hand and close her legs. Hawke released his hold and curled against her. "Shh, its over. That's it," he whispered, holding her tightly. "That's all you have to do. And when you decide to take a man, it will be easy, alright? It won't hurt like this."

"Elaine," Dredick whispered in his rich, honeyed voice before he pressed his lips to her forehead and down her nose. She relaxed slightly and he pulled her into his lap, kissing the top of her head.

Elaine scrambled, turning and wrapping her arms around the slender elf. "I don't like this!" she whimpered, burying her face in his neck. "I wish they'd just. . . just kill me. I hate the tower, I hate what they make us-"

"Oh sweetling, don't think like that," Hawke whispered, pressing himself to her back. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you, alright?"

Dredick cupped her face, kissing her tear streaked face before pressing his lips to hers. Jealousy coursed through Hawke and he did his best to push it back down, but the feeling grew when he watched Elaine eagerly return his kiss. He began to roll away from the pair when a small hand caught his arm.

"Can-can I have a kiss?" Elaine pleaded, her pale grey eyes not quite meeting his. Still fueled by the green monster, he pushed her shoulders down on the bed and ravaged her mouth, pressing his lips with bruising force to hers before raping her face with his tongue. She whimpered against him when his hands held her face, still pinning her shoulders with his forearms. Dredick stumbled while attempting to pull the other man from Elaine, pulling him across her body to table him to the large bed.

"Dee, I need you," he growled, repositioning himself over the elf, grinding his hips against the smaller man and hissing at the friction of his erection pressing through his smalls against his firm stomach.

"Don't hurt him," Elaine whimpered, sitting up.

"He likes it, don't you Dredick?" Hawke growled, nipping at his pointed ear. The elf nodded and his back arched when Hawke ran his tongue over the faint marks of his teeth. "Would you like to watch?" he asked, turning his head to eye the young girl as his tongue trailed down his lover's neck. She only watched them, wide eyed.

A few short minutes later, Dredick was on his knees, pressed over the edge of the bed, Elaine spread in front of him and Hawke's fingers working inside him. "Can he touch you, Princess?" Hawke asked as Dredick licked his lips watching the girl. She nodded and scooted closer to the elf. He quickly dove into her wetness, spreading her and lapping at her slick cunt, picking up a slight tang of blood from her recent deflowering.

"So eager, my little slut," Hawke growled, stroking Dredick's head with his unoccupied hand. Elaine gasped and writhed, the elf's tongue apparently finding her swollen pearl. "You ready for me, Dee?" Hawke asked while scissoring his fingers within the other man's tight hole. Dredick only moaned in approval. The larger man withdrew his hand and brought his hand up to wet his psalm before giving himself a few rough strokes. He used a hand to pull the round globes of Dredick's rear apart, his other hand guiding himself to ease slowly into his puckered ring.

Dredick moaned deeply against Elaine's cunt, causing her to reach down and thread fingers through his hair. "Not so great at getting his tongue around language," Hawke groaned, now fully seated within him, "But he's amazing at using his tongue in other ways." Elaine whimpered in agreement and Hawke began to move within his lover.

Hawke set a furious pace, slamming into Dredick as the other man worked his tongue into the small lady before them. It didn't take long before he closed in on his release, pulling roughly from the tight depths and pushing Dredick's face aside slightly to spill himself on Elaine's spread thighs and the elf's cheek.

"Sorry," he sighed, wrong the sweat from his brow. He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for his lack of stamina or the mess he created on the pair before him. Dredick only whimpered at the loss within him, scraping the seed from his cheek with his fingers before spreading it over the woman's nether lips.

Hawke watched, heart racing and breathing heavily, as Dredick snaked one long finger within her, leaving her whimpering above him. Hawke lay beside her, moving to peel away the fabric of her breast band before his hungry mouth took as much of one budding mound as possible, running his tongue over a hardened peak while his arms pinned her firmly to the bed.

Dredick stood on shaky legs, stroking his length quickly. It was proportioned like the rest of him, long and narrow, a harsh contrast to Hawke who had nearly as much girth as he did length. The elf pressed himself close to the woman's apex and released with a groan and adding to the mess Hawke had started.

"Gotta get as much of it in as you can, sweetling," Hawke murmured against her breast. Dredick to a place to her other side, mirroring Hawke's assault on her other best while his hand slid down to play with her cum soaked pearl. She whimpered and clawed at the sheets beside her thighs while the two men continued to pleasure her. When Dredick's long finger entered her again she whined at the intrusion. The pain quickly turned to pleasure when his thumb found her nub again and she was quickly bucking into his hand in time with his movements. Hawke chuckled, collecting as much of the seed splayed on her thighs and stomach as possible before nudging Dredick's hand aside. He slapped the cream against her folds and allowed the elf to work it inside her as he resumed his previous movements.

She came with a startled cry, Dredick still with a finger inside her to keep their combined essence within. "All right, sweetling. That's it. We're all done now," Hawke soothed, brushing back her sweat soaked bang. Within a a few minutes of the two of them holding her, she fixed off into a pleasant slumber, both men following closely behind.

. . .

It had been so long since he had woken next to a warm body. The cold halls of the tower nearly made it a necessity, but they all knew it was prohibited. But now, with his limbs wrapped around the small body in his arms and a tightening in his groin, Hawke let out a contented sigh.

Elaine shifted and let out a sleepy groan, kicking her feet out and trying to turn to her other side. Within a few minutes, the three of them had woken, Dredick occupying himself with running a bath using the enchantments set into the tub while Elaine and Hawke sat in uncomfortable silence on the bed.

Sometime within the night, templars had appeared for an inspection. Elaine had been half asleep, and only dimly remembered the man parting her legs slightly to look at the spots of blood and semen congealed in her folds. Satisfied with what he saw, he left and Elaine and Hawke had both rolled over and went back to sleep, Dredick sleeping undisturbed through the event. Elaine felt sticky, not having taken a bath since their activities and she was very much looking forward to sinking into the heated water.

Dredick gestured for her to join him in the bathing chamber and they sat together soaking in the tub with her nestled between his legs, leaning her head back against his chest. Hawke opted to stay lounging on the bed as there was not enough room for them all. If they saw the scowl forming in the man's lips, they said nothing about it and quickly settled into the relaxing water. They were only faintly aware of the urgent knock on the door in the next room, but dismissed it when the hushed voices quickly disappeared and they heard the door close.

Dredick leaned down, pressing his full lips to Elaine's neck. He used his tongue to run over the skin and down to her shoulder, causing her to giggle. She was well aware of the erection digging into her back, but Dredick did nothing about it, content in running his lips and tongue over as much skin as he could. He washed her, then she washed him. He kissed her tenderly before wrapping her in a fluffy towel.

Elaine let out a yelp when the door to the bathing chamber slammed open and Hawke barreled in, fury in his eyes and face blotched and wet from tears.

His arms closed around the still damp form of Dredick like a vice and he sobbed into the other man's shoulder. "Father is dead," he choked out. "Bethany might as well be. She wears the brand. They took them!" His fury grew and his sobs turned into chortled yelling. "They've already took Mother! And Carver will be joining their ranks. What more do they want? How much more can they take from me?"

Elaine helped Dredick lead Hawke back to the bed and they nestled against him. When a templar came with a cart of food and potions, ask was untouched other than the steely grey liquid in corked bottles. The templar insisted they were to be ingested before he would leave. They all forced them down, but as soon as the door closed, Hawke heaved into a pot in the other room.

'How much more could they take? All of them, how much more would they have to endure? How sick was this Maker to allow his children be beaten, raped, forced to breed, be stripped of family? How much more would it take for something to break?' Hawke was consumed in his own thoughts, allowing his companions to wrap themselves around him until his sobbing ceased and he drifted into a fitful sleep.


End file.
